Caught
by HK-47 Scarlet
Summary: Shuichi and Sakano prepare to reveal their secret relationship to the rest of Bad Luck and K. After all, it's best they come clean, rather than getting caught in the act. That would just be embarrassing! Sakano x Shuichi Fluff/Drabbleish


**A/N**: Just a little something that spawned in my brain one day. I may make it into a series, or even a mult-chap to show how the two came together.

* * *

Shuichi took a deep breath before exhaling in an almost over dramatic fashion. His eyes showed a flash of worry as they landed on Sakano, who looked as equally worried. To be honest, Sakano was in a downright panic.

He wasn't spinning around and flailing his arms like he normally did, but he was fidgeting with his tie and going on and on about how this would be the end of his career. He was a mess, and Shuichi thought he was on the verge of passing out.

Sakano knew it was a mistake to show up to work so early. They thought it would be best to do that so they could discuss how they would break the news to the band, but it only proved to panic Sakano and Shuichi. It was as if they were awaiting their fate.

"This was a mistake," Sakano wailed, digging his hands into his hair as he plopped down on the couch of the break room.

Shuichi took a seat beside him, getting ready to comfort him, but quickly realized what he had said. In Shuichi's mind, that translated to "I should have never kissed you" — which pissed him off. So much so that he found himself glaring hard at Sakano, who had yet to notice. He wasn't going to say anything at first, but that comment really irked him. "Well, maybe you should've controlled yourself better then, if you think it was such a mistake!"

Sakano lifted his head from his hands and turned to Shuichi, quickly catching on to what he had said. His face grew a look of alarm as he started to flail his arms, sputtering an apology. "That's not what I meant! I-I-I meant coming in early was a mistake!" He may have been used to Shuichi's dramatics as band producer, but he was still getting used to dealing with him in a relationship.

Shuichi quickly got over his episode, now back to the situation at hand. "I wonder how they're all going to take it."

Sakano sighed longingly. "I hope they take it well." He then thought of how this might effect his job. "I hope I don't get fired over this!"

Shuichi shook his head. "No, I doubt it. I mean, if anything they'll be _happy_, right?" he asked as he gave Sakano a hopeful look. "Look at it this way — I'm inspired when I'm happy, and now I'm happy, right? No more mood swings over Yuki — everyone's _happy!_"

Sakano stared at him, taking in his words. He made a very good point, but something was still eating at him; something he just said. "You're — you're happy?"

Shuichi gave him a questioning look before smiling. "Well, yeah." He then snaked an arm around Sakano's shoulder, leaning his head against him. "You are too, right?"

Sakano swallowed, still not entirely used to Shuichi's random moments of affection. Still, he nodded. "Yes." When he looked down at Shuichi, he was frowning. "What?"

"You hesitated," he whined, wrapping both arms around him now. He pulled him in closer, his legs now on his lap. "Are you having second thoughts?" he teased, pretending to be hurt.

Sakano flushed as beads of sweat ran down the nape of his neck. He mistook Shuichi's mock hurt for real hurt. "N-no! I didn't mean to hesitate!"

Shuichi laughed as he ruffled Sakano's hair playfully, leaning forward more to plant a kiss on his cheek. The older male flushed again, trying to pull away. "Not _here_, Shuichi!"

"But we're early! No one's gonna' see," he said, throwing himself on top of Sakano until the producer fell on his back. "Just one little kiss for good luck." With that, he descended his lips on to Sakano's, who didn't protest.

They kissed like that for about ten minutes before the door opened, yet the two didn't notice at all. They were completely lost in the moment — that is, until someone cleared their throats.

Snapping out of the moment, Sakano and Shuichi both looked up to see the rest of Bad Luck standing in the doorway, along with K. It was an awkward minute as everyone stared at one another, three people in shock and two scrambling for something to say.

After awhile, Shuichi finally spoke. "Well, at least we didn't have to tell them."

Sakano sighed. _'How embarrassing.'_


End file.
